


he turns my cheeks the colour of my hair

by onouis



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Jaebum, Dom/sub Undertones, Like, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, There's no plot, also, bc the world needs more of it, he does not know the meaning of that word, jinyoung has no chill, jk it's not that bad, lots of porn, no they don't die, oh and, pink haired jaebum, proceed with caution if you're not okay with that sort of stuff, smut and fluff and more smut, the only plot is that they love each other to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onouis/pseuds/onouis
Summary: a non exhaustive list of things jinyoung loves about jaebum





	

**Author's Note:**

> bottom!jaebum is my religion. there's not nearly enough fics with bottom!jaebum. thus this happened.
> 
> this mess was beta'ed by my girlf so i wanna thank her for making it readable <3<3<3
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> (again, proceed with caution ok)
> 
> ((also, this fic is rlly fucking embarrassing ok, you might puke))

Sleeping next to Jaebum has always been one of Jinyoung’s favourite things. As creepy as it sounds, Jinyoung can’t help but look – stare – at Jaebum and analyse each and every feature of his face next to his. His small eyes closed shut and his short eyelashes faintly brushing his slightly flushed cheeks, his cute twin moles above his eye, his thin shaped lips almost begging to be kissed. Although they’re dry and chapped most of the time, despite Jinyoung nagging about how he should at least put some chapstick on, Jinyoung doesn’t mind it at all. He actually likes the feeling of Jaebum’s dry lips on his skin; on his own lips. And he knows for a fact that Jaebum loves it just as much when Jinyoung licks them softly, or when he nips and bites down on his bottom lip.

 

He loves staring at Jaebum’s sleeping and relaxed face the most, but he doesn’t mind waking up to a strong back facing him. Jaebum has a nice toned body, wide shoulders and great back muscles. Even his most oversized shirt fits snuggly around his shoulders and Jinyoung can’t help but ogle. He knows Jaebum loves it too, when Jinyoung licks and sucks on the skin between the two dimples on the small of his back; running his hands and feeling the muscles strain under the skin, holding him in place as he pounds into Jaebum, his face buried in the pillows, hiding his dark blush and stifling his moans and cries against the material.

 

Jinyoung also loves how tanned Jaebum’s skin is, loves how golden it looks when the morning sun slips through the curtains and touches his skin. But Jaebum’s skin is sensitive, enough so that Jinyoung can press his fingers deep into his hips and then run his tongue soothingly against the finger shaped bruises the morning after, Jaebum’s hands pulling at his hair softly as he heads south and engulfs his dick in his mouth, trying not to smirk as he hears Jaebum’s pleas.

 

He doesn’t really mind either when he wakes up alone on a lazy Sunday to the smell of breakfast slowly wafting through the air of their tiny apartment. He can hear Jaebum cursing at times and he can’t help but close his eyes and smile dirtily at the thought of Jaebum cooking in just an apron, maybe bend him over the kitchen counter and whisper all sorts of dirty English words in his ear.

 

Despite the dirty imagery, he finds his mind drifting back to that one night he got home later than usual and found Jaebum passed out on the kitchen table, lying next to some of Jinyoung’s favourite homemade dishes. Only when he got closer to gently wake his boyfriend up did he notice that Jaebum was clad in only one of Jinyoung’s long sweaters and a pair of his boxers. Jinyoung smiles fondly at the warm memory he keeps engraved in his heart.

 

 

 

 

(   “What were all those for, anyway?” Jinyoung asks the morning after, shortly after waking up. Jaebum’s – Jinyoung’s – boxers and sweater from the previous night were on the floor along with Jinyoung’s own clothes. Jinyoung makes a mental note not to forget to put those in the washer, as he pets Jaebum’s hair.

 

“Hmm, not sure,” Jaebum mumbles sleepily against Jinyoung’s chest. “You called saying you were probably going to be home late.”

 

Jinyoung hums and keeps running his fingers through Jaebum’s messy hair, “And,” He smiles as he urges him on.

 

“And,” Jaebum sighs in fake annoyance as he sits up, his back to Jinyoung. “Since I didn’t have any work left, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to make something special for you.”

 

Jinyoung could see the tips of Jaebum’s ears reddening; making it impossible to not coo at his boyfriend. He leans forward and pecks Jaebum’s warm cheek with slightly wet lips, whispering a “You’re so cute” in his ear, earning him a rough shove which ends in an inevitable pillow fight. )

 

 

 

 

Jinyoung loves all these mornings, but it’s times like these, when his mind is still in a deep slumber, dreaming of slightly smaller hands on his own, a perfect smile blinding him and a velvety voice singing him a lullaby, only to be woken up by those same hands, that same smile, the same voice. Jinyoung is already beaming before he even opens his eyes, a pair of equally lazy eyes staring into his own.

 

“Morning.” Jaebum whispers as he stretches his arms, his voice raspy and deep from sleep. Jinyoung smiles and mumbles the greeting back as he watches Jaebum snuggle into the sheets and hug his pillow closer. He props himself up on one elbow and stares at Jaebum, who’s probably trying to get the most out of this Saturday morning – almost afternoon - and sleep for a bit more. Jaebum’s eyes flutter behind his eyelids in frustration, Jinyoung supposes. He knows Jaebum hates being stared at. He also knows he hates being poked and tickled.

 

“It’s still early, Jinyoung, for God’s sake,” Jaebum says against the pillow as he slaps Jinyoung’s hand away. “Stop staring at my face like a fucking creep.” His eyebrows furrow together with annoyance. Jinyoung snorts and laughs, knowing that despite hating being watched, Jaebum also loves the attention Jinyoung gives him. He’d never admit it and would most probably kill Jinyoung if he ever said this to anyone, but Jaebum absolutely loves being spoiled.

 

“It’s not early, it’s like almost midday, you grandpa. Besides, I’m hungry,” Jinyoung pouts even though Jaebum still has his eyes closed, clearly ignoring the diss. “Come help me with breakfast.” He snuggles closer to Jaebum and breathes against the crook of his neck.

 

“Stop that, it tickles,” Jaebum groans as he tries to get away from Jinyoung’s insistent grasp. “I’ll get up in a minute. Go brush your teeth first, your breath stinks.” Jaebum says with a disgusted face.

 

“You know what,” Jinyoung says sitting up. “Let’s take a shower together.” Jaebum opens his eyes and looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“I’m not in the mood for shower sex, Jinyoung.” Jaebum says sitting up as well and stretching his arms lazily once more.

 

“Who said anything about sex?” Jinyoung says as he untangles himself from Jaebum and slides off the sheets. “Come on, move your God damn ass, Im Jaebum.” Jaebum side eyes him and grumbles something that sounds closely like “This kid seems to forget that I’m his hyung”, which Jinyoung pointedly chooses to ignore and simply smirks as Jaebum gets up.

 

Showering together, be it on a lazy morning like this one, or late at night before a work day, is also one of Jinyoung’s favourites. They barely fit in the cubicle, but it’s always pleasant to wash each other’s hair and rinse off together. Jinyoung loves it when Jaebum washes his hair, loves feeling his blunt nails softly massage his scalp and carefully rinse off the shampoo so it doesn’t get in his eyes.

 

But he thinks he loves it even more when it’s his turn to wash Jaebum’s hair. He’s not sure if Jaebum’s aware of it, but sometimes he lets out the softest moans, most of them barely audible, whenever Jinyoung massages a bit too hard and gently pushes his hair back in a teasing way. It’s definitely a tight fit in the small shower cubicle, but that doesn’t stop Jinyoung from getting riled up from Jaebum’s occasional and unintentional – is it, though? – teasing, and certainly doesn’t stop him from pressing Jaebum against one of the cold white tiled walls, prop one of his legs where his arm bends for easier access and let himself slip and fuck into Jaebum, as he swallows his moans and pleas with his own lips.

 

Jinyoung also loves the feel of Jaebum’s hair on his fingertips and hands, loves how soft each hair strand is despite the several bleaching and dying it has undergone. Pink is his most recent colour, and Jinyoung is in love with it.

 

“Are you going to keep it pink?” Jinyoung asks as he massages Jaebum’s scalp.

        

The dark roots are already showing due to the careless bleaching and dyeing. It was Jaebum’s first time dyeing it himself and although it didn’t go terribly wrong, it certainly didn’t go perfectly. When Jinyoung got home that day, he was surprised with the bright pink mop of hair.

 

Now, that bright pink has faded to a softer, almost pastel baby pink, contrasting greatly to his original dark brown roots. It shouldn’t be appealing, nor look good on anyone, but for some reason, Jinyoung loves it and it’s by far one of his favourite colours on Jaebum. Jinyoung wonders if there’s anything he can’t pull off.

 

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll go back to brown or something,” Jaebum says, his voice still with a hint of sleepiness. Jinyoung hums a bit disappointedly and finishes rinsing the shampoo off Jaebum’s hair.

 

“Unless,” Jaebum pauses and turns around, facing Jinyoung. “Unless you want me to keep it like this.”

 

Jinyoung hums in agreement, trying not to smile too brightly. “I think I’d like that, yeah.”

 

He doesn’t miss the look Jaebum gives him as he turns around to start washing his body.

 

After showering, they both change into fresh new clothes, which to Jaebum just means a loose tank top and boxers (whether they’re his or Jinyoung’s, he doesn’t know anymore). Jinyoung leans back over the kitchen counter as he watches Jaebum rummage inside the fridge. His friends had always made jokes about how his ass was so big and round it looked like a peach, but Jinyoung couldn’t understand how they had failed to notice how fantastic Jaebum’s was too.

 

“Is ramyun okay or do you want something else?” Jaebum asks as he closes the fridge and looks inside their cabinets. Jinyoung looks up and hums in agreement, already moving to get their bowls.

 

Jaebum has always been a messy guy, he leaves his dirty clothes bunched up in a corner of their bedroom or hidden somewhere in the bathroom. Jinyoung had once found a sock that probably hadn’t been washed in weeks stuck between their couch cushions. So, he’s not really all that surprised when Jaebum gets his tank top all dirty with sauce, taking it off and chucking it somewhere to his right.

 

“We’re eating, you know,” Jinyoung says with a fake disgusted look on his face.

 

“It’s not like you mind seeing me shirtless though,” Jaebum smirks as he finishes his noodles. “Or do you?”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he finishes too. He puts all the dishes in the sink and debates if he should wash them now or later, but he feels Jaebum wrap his arms around his torso.

 

“Let’s go back to bed now,” Jaebum mumbles against the collar of his sweater. “I’m still sleepy.”

 

“You slept for like, twelve hours, or something,” Jinyoung laughs as he turns around and lets Jaebum lightly press him against the kitchen counter with his weight. “I got home and you were already dead asleep on the couch. I don’t even know how I managed to get your fat ass back to bed.”

 

“And then proceeded to smother me with kisses.” Jaebum says accusingly.

 

“So you were awake, after all,” Jinyoung smirks. He had come home pretty late again the night before and was already expecting Jaebum to be asleep. He found him in the living room sleeping on their small couch but as he got closer and looked at Jaebum with his ruffled pink hair and unmatched socks, he noticed how tense he looked and how his eyelids kept fluttering. He was faking his sleep, obviously, and Jinyoung tried not to chuckle loudly as he threaded his fingers through Jaebum’s soft hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead, picking him up as carefully as he could and carrying him to their bedroom.

 

Jaebum’s cheeks immediately redden at the realization that he had been caught. He says nothing though, choosing to bury his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck instead. Jinyoung simply smiles and enjoys how warm Jaebum’s face feels against his skin. They stay like that for a few moments, the muffled sounds from the bustling city outside of their apartment the only thing that can be heard besides their breathing, and Jinyoung tries not to make any suspicious sounds as he feels Jaebum’s hands run down his clothed back, probing his slightly cold fingers inside his sweater. Jinyoung kisses his ear and feels Jaebum shiver and hug him slightly closer.

 

“You’re cold, you should slip something on,” He says against Jaebum’s hair. “And it’s almost winter, how can you stand wearing so little clothes, Jesus.” Jinyoung hugs him closer, though, and inhales the fresh scent from Jaebum’s hair.

 

“I’m not cold,” Jaebum whispers as he tries to get closer, their legs tangling and almost making them stumble. Jinyoung gulps as he feels Jaebum’s tongue on his neck and Jaebum’s half hard dick pressing against his leg.

 

“I thought you weren’t ‘in the mood’,” Jinyoung says against Jaebum’s hair. “Changed your mind?”

 

Jaebum doesn’t respond and this time it’s Jinyoung who shivers when he feels Jaebum lick his neck and drag his teeth along the skin, warning him about the bite he gives him next. Jinyoung’s hands move to Jaebum’s bottom, grabbing him and pushing him closer as he bares his neck to give Jaebum easier access as he sucks on the sensitive skin.

 

“Jaebum-ah,” Jinyoung whispers before Jaebum rolls his hips forward, making him gasp. “Come on, let’s go.” Jinyoung stills his hips with both his hands, making Jaebum groan with impatience. Jinyoung quickly kisses him on the lips before leading them to the bedroom.

 

Jinyoung had noticed the way Jaebum had looked at him in the shower, as well as how sweeter he seemed to be this morning, barely getting a response whenever he messed with him. He realises now that Jaebum has been like this for the past few days, not just this morning. Thinking back on it, Jinyoung is aware that he’s been caught up with work and hasn’t had much time to spend with Jaebum. He’s been so busy, he hasn’t even realised how much he’s missed Jaebum, how much he needs him and how Jaebum is just as needy for him.

 

Jaebum lies down on the bed and pushes Jinyoung to make him fall on top of him, grabbing as much of him as he can, latching his lips on Jinyoung’s neck again.

 

“Missed you,” He hears Jaebum mumble and feels his throat tighten.

 

“I’m such an idiot,” Jinyoung whispers guiltily as he pulls back from Jaebum and looks at him. “I’m sorry, I should have paid you more attention, shouldn’t I?” He smiles bitterly.

 

Jaebum smiles back and Jinyoung can feel his heart swell with love. “Don’t be silly,” Jaebum says as he gently pushes Jinyoung’s bangs back. “You’ve been busy. I understand that. And who says I’m needy?” Jaebum slaps him playfully.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say anything, you just said it yourself,” Jinyoung chuckles as he presses their foreheads together and nuzzles Jaebum’s nose with his own. “I love you.”

 

“Why are you so disgustingly embarrassing,” Jaebum says and jokingly pushes him off, but Jinyoung can hear the softness in his voice. “Why are you still wearing clothes, anyway?” Jaebum says as if annoyed and grabs at Jinyoung’s sweater. Jinyoung lifts his arms to help Jaebum slip it off easier. He shivers again, unsure if it’s caused by the chilly air or because Jaebum is already lapping at his nipple with his warm tongue. Jinyoung’s breath hitches as he feels Jaebum’s teeth graze the nub of his nipple and then take it in his mouth and suck on it.

 

Jinyoung pushes him off his chest gently and cups his flushed cheeks. Bringing him close again, he brushes his lips against Jaebum’s and pauses so they’re barely centimetres apart and are breathing in each other’s air. He feels Jaebum shakily exhale as his hand threads through Jaebum’s soft pink hair again, before pulling him in and finally kissing him on the lips. It’s slow and sweet for a few moments, just lips rubbing against each other but soon it gets wetter, more desperate. Jaebum traces his bottom lip with his tongue and Jinyoung takes it as his cue to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside and immediately feeling Jaebum’s meeting his and rolling it over his own.

 

Jinyoung loves this. He loves kissing Jaebum, loves being kissed by Jaebum. He inhales sharply as Jaebum bites on his bottom lip, sucking it in as he grabs Jinyoung’s clothed ass and pulls him closer between his legs. Jinyoung pulls back breathless and takes in how wrecked Jaebum already looks. His pink hair is all over the place. It shouldn’t look sexy, but it does. His lips are slightly swollen and as red as the flush on his cheeks that is quickly spreading throughout his neck and chest. Jinyoung wants to kiss him where his skin is reddened, and so he does.

 

He presses soft feathery kisses on his cheeks, just a brush of his lips. As he heads south, his kisses get rougher, needier, grazing his teeth and tonguing his skin like Jaebum had just a few minutes before. He revels in Jaebum’s shaky breathing, his sharp inhales whenever Jinyoung bites with a bit too much force, his muffled moans as Jinyoung sucks roughly and the way he arches his back and hips when Jinyoung darts his tongue through the quickly bruising skin. That’s what Jinyoung loves the most, Jaebum quivering before him because of him.

 

Jinyoung kisses all the way through Jaebum’s trail of hair that lead to his straining erection that is still covered by his boxers. He mouths at Jaebum’s dick through the material, a patch of pre cum soaking the boxers. Jinyoung traces his dick with his tongue, listening to Jaebum’s ragged breathing. He nips at the head through the cloth, making Jaebum jostle.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Jinyoung,” Jaebum groans. “Get on with it already.”

 

Jinyoung smirks and wets his lips as he locks eyes with Jaebum. Jaebum’s dick twitches visibly beneath the tight fabric and Jinyoung’s smirk grows wider as Jaebum covers his incredibly flushed face.

 

He saves them both from a few more minutes of desperation and quickly gets rid of Jaebum’s boxers, although forgetting his own sweatpants in his haste. He watches as Jaebum’s dick slaps against his stomach and Jaebum sighs in relief. Jinyoung palms him and wraps his long fingers around his shaft, giving him a few pumps. Jaebum hisses at the feeling, it’s too dry, but it also feels good and Jinyoung wastes no time in making it up for him with a few kitten licks to the head. Jaebum pants and brings his hands to Jinyoung’s hair.

 

Jinyoung swirls and dips his tongue on the slit, feeling the salty and bitter taste of precum on his tongue. Feeling Jaebum’s hands tighten their grip on his hair, he proceeds to engulf Jaebum’s dick in his mouth, going as far as he comfortably can.

 

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebum chokes, “Holy shit. You’re so good at this.”

 

Jinyoung tries not to smile around Jaebum, closing his eyes and focusing on hollowing his cheeks and tonguing the underside of his dick as he slowly bobs his head up and down. He hears Jaebum gulp loudly and feels his hands tense, trying not to pull his hair too harshly.

 

Jinyoung loves sucking Jaebum off. It’s weird, because he never particularly enjoyed it with any of his previous partners. He’d prefer if he could skip it or be the one on the receiving end, instead. But with Jaebum, he’s always eager for it. He’s not sure if it’s the weight of Jaebum’s dick on his tongue, or the bittersweet taste, or the musky scent of him washing over his senses, or because Jaebum is always a moaning mess whenever he blows him. Jinyoung thinks it’s simply because it’s Jaebum, and that’s enough reason for anything.

 

Jaebum starts shaking underneath him, trying to keep his hips in place as Jinyoung pulls off and mouths at his slit, taking just the head inside his mouth. Jinyoung looks up and stares at Jaebum who’s already looking down at him. Jaebum scrunches his eyes closed and throws his head back and Jinyoung knows he’s close.

 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung says with a raspy voice as he pulls off Jaebum. “Come on, get on your knees, baby.” He purrs against the inside of Jaebum’s thighs.

 

“Don’t call me baby,” Jaebum murmurs, annoyed, and Jinyoung swears one day he’s going to die from how cute Jaebum is, even though Jaebum says he’s nothing as such. “You haven’t even taken off your pants, let me-“

 

Jinyoung interrupts him with a bite to his inner thigh, making Jaebum yelp in surprise and moan in pleasure as Jinyoung quickly laps his tongue over it as an apology. “Just, please, let me take care of you, okay?” He says as he nuzzles at the skin.

 

Jaebum inhales slowly, “Okay.” He exhales.

 

Jinyoung straightens himself up and pats Jaebum’s side. Jaebum does as he’s told and gets on his hands and knees. He looks over his shoulder and Jinyoung smiles at him as he presses his palm on Jaebum’s back. Jaebum lowers his head in embarrassment as he lays his chest on the bed, leaving his hips and ass in the air at Jinyoung’s mercy. He gulps yet again, waiting for Jinyoung to do something.

 

He looks over his shoulder again as he feels Jinyoung shift on the bed. Jinyoung is finally naked; his dick is red and wet with precum, so hard it curves and touches his stomach. Jaebum’s mouth waters at the sight and he makes to move to take it into his mouth, but Jinyoung moves closer and drapes himself on top of Jaebum, his back and Jinyoung's chest like two perfect moulds. Jaebum gasps at the feeling of Jinyoung’s dick against the cleft of his ass, feel the precum smearing around the skin. Jinyoung takes it as an opportunity to slip two of his fingers inside Jaebum’s mouth. He breathes against Jaebum’s hair, taking in the scent and moaning as Jaebum rolls his hips back, creating just a bit more friction. Jaebum rolls his tongue between Jinyoung’s fingers, wetting them thoroughly.

 

Jinyoung removes his fingers and whispers a “Good boy” Into Jaebum’s ear. If Jinyoung could see Jaebum’s face, he’d see how Jaebum was biting back a moan at the compliment.

 

Jinyoung sits back behind Jaebum, racking his hand across Jaebum’s back as he traces his wet fingers around Jaebum’s hole. He realises it’s been a while since the last time they’ve gone all the way and should prepare Jaebum. But as he inserts his index finger, he notices how loose Jaebum is. Jinyoung tries not to moan as he thinks that Jaebum probably fingered himself last night before he got home. Maybe even fucked himself on the dildo Jinyoung got for him, but which Jaebum refused to admit he actually used.

 

He inserts the second one in no time and feels Jaebum tense.

 

“You fucked yourself last night, didn’t you?” Jinyoung asks, his voice a bit lower than before. He waits for a response, but gets none besides Jaebum perking his ass up and trying to get more friction. Jinyoung spanks his ass cheek with barely any force and licks his lips when he hears Jaebum mewling against the sheets. “Didn’t you?” Jinyoung rasps.

           

Jaebum shudders, “Yeah. I did.” Jinyoung ever so slightly moves his fingers inside Jaebum and soothes the barely reddened cheek with his hand. “I missed you.” Jaebum chokes out.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Jinyoung whispers against Jaebum’s nape as he lays his chest against his back again. “I’m here now.”

 

Jaebum whimpers as Jinyoung fingers him and feels himself gettng stretched. Jinyoung closes his eyes as he feels Jaebum desperately pushing his hips back and rolling them from time to time. He hisses as his neglected dick rubs against the inside of Jaebum’s thigh every time he pushes back.

           

“Jinyoung, please.” Jaebum pleads, his hands grasping the sheets. Jinyoung would love to tease him some more, but he himself is already on the edge too. Unwillingly, he pulls back from Jaebum’s back, which was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He looks for the lube and Jaebum groans about how long he’s taking.

 

Jinyoung sighs in pleasure and relief as he lubes himself up and hears Jaebum groan as well. Looking up, he notices Jaebum has propped himself up on his elbows, watching Jinyoung, his eyes on his dick as he strokes himself.

 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Jinyoung teases, but Jaebum simply nods. Jinyoung swallows audibly as he scoots closer once again. He circles his thumb around Jaebum’s puckered hole, pushing it in and enjoying the way Jaebum’s head falls on the sheets in pleasure.

 

Jinyoung removes his thumb and decides on teasing his boyfriend a bit more. He lowers his head and licks a fat stripe up Jaebum’s hole. Jaebum certainly wasn’t expecting it, since he jerked at the feeling and let a cry slip from his mouth. Jinyoung dives his tongue inside and moves it around, feeling Jaebum shake all over. He gives his hole a few more licks and pulls back.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Jinyoung,” Jaebum cries. “Please.”

 

Jinyoung revels in Jaebum’s loud pleas, but decides to spare them both any more teasing. He strokes Jaebum’s inner thigh, going up to his ass, where he grabs the skin with enough strength to leave a red mark. He holds Jaebum in place with his hand as he guides himself inside with the other.

 

Inserting just the tip in, Jinyoung throws his head back at the feeling of being engulfed by Jaebum’s velvety, warm and wet insides. Jaebum mewls at the sensation of finally being filled up, loving how much just Jinyoung’s tip stretches him.

 

“Feel so good, baby.” Jinyoung groans, getting just a moan as a response. Jaebum can’t stand how still Jinyoung is and starts rolling his hips and pushing back against Jinyoung, slipping his dick further inside of him. Both of them groan as Jaebum starts fucking himself back on Jinyoung’s dick.

 

Jaebum is impatient, though. Soon, he feels like he needs more. He grunts in frustration, Jinyoung isn’t moving either as much or as fast as he wants. He looks over his shoulder at Jinyoung and says, “Sit down.”  

 

Jinyoung seems to get the cue and pulls out so he can sit against the headboard. Jaebum straddles him with his back to him and sits on his lap, rubbing Jinyoung’s dick between his ass cheeks. Jinyoung groans as he slips inside Jaebum once again, at the same time as Jaebum almost literally purrs. Both of them moan loudly when Jinyoung's dick is finally deep inside Jaebum, all the way in, a sensation Jaebum wants to revel in forever. Jinyoung throws his head back as Jaebum holds his thighs for leverage and rocks back and forth, grinding himself down on Jinyoung and quickly finding a good rhythm.

 

He realises he probably used too much lube as the room gets filled with the sounds of their skin stickily rubbing together. Jinyoung watches as his dick disappears inside Jaebum and the way Jaebum arches his lower back when he grinds down and how his hips roll around his dick. Their movements get more frantic and Jinyoung groans when his cock slips out. He holds Jaebum’s hips and presses his fingers on the tanned skin.

 

“Jaebum, turn around,” He says. “Wanna see your face.”

 

Jaebum quickly moves so that he’s still straddling Jinyoung but now facing him. Jinyoung groans when he sees how wrecked Jaebum looks. His pink hair is all over the place, but somehow still manages to look so good, his bangs are sticking to his forehead and his cheeks are even more flushed than before. Jinyoung brings a thumb to Jaebum’s reddened, wet and swollen lips – he was probably biting them – and slips it inside his mouth as Jaebum sits back on his cock, easily letting it slip in, and moans around his thumb. Jinyoung pulls it back and smears the saliva around Jaebum’s lips.

 

Jaebum places his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders and locks his eyes with him as he starts back on the same rocking back and forth motion as before, teasing him, challenging him. Jinyoung puts his hands back on Jaebum’s hips, caressing him before holding him in place and starting to buck up into Jaebum at a fast pace, the sound of the bed creaking intensifying.

 

Jaebum can only brace himself on Jinyoung’s shoulders and neck as he fucks him, his mouth hanging open in an inaudible long moan. He whimpers when Jinyoung mouths at his neck and sucks a love bite into it. This, Jinyoung thinks, he also loves this. Loves feeling Jaebum all around him, being the only thing he can feel and smell and touch, when Jaebum is the only thing his senses can take in. But then again, who is he kidding, his world is all about Jaebum.

 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum calls for him. “Jinyoung, please, touch me.”

 

“Are you close, baby?” Jinyoung pants against the crook of his neck, feeling the heat slowly pooling in his lower stomach. He doesn’t wait for him to answer as he pushes Jaebum back against the sheets again, placing his legs over his shoulders and bending him so that he has full access. He pins Jaebum’s arms above his head with one hand, teasing one of his nipples with the other. “Gonna make you come, don’t you worry about it.”

 

Jaebum sobs as Jinyoung starts pounding into him with no warning whatsoever. The sounds intensify as it gets stickier, the sound of skin slapping against skin almost overwhelming everything else. Jaebum opens his eyes as he pants and looks at Jinyoung, a pleading look on his face. “Jinyoung-ah, please.”

 

Jinyoung simply continues thrusting and Jaebum cries as his prostate gets overly stimulated in this position. “I said I was gonna make you come, didn’t I, baby?” Jinyoung rasps, but his thrusts start getting erratic and lose their rhythm. Jaebum nods, biting down on his lip and scrunching his eyes closed. Jinyoung leans down and takes his lips in his own. The kiss is as messy as it can be, to the point where they’re just breathing each other in, their pants, breaths and moans mingling together.

 

Jinyoung feels Jaebum’s nails on his back and his breathing gettng more ragged with every passing second, the tell-tale signs that Jaebum is close. Jaebum starts pulling him closer, begging him to go deeper and faster. Jinyoung complies, feeling his orgasm just as close. Jaebum’s legs slip off his shoulders and wrap around his hips, making him go deeper and allowing him to lay his chest on top of Jaebum’s as he keeps thrusting. Jaebum gets louder and the scratching on his back is borderline painful, but Jinyoung doesn’t mind and drinks in Jaebum’s moans, his pleas and how beautiful he looks with Jinyoung fucking him.

 

Soon, Jaebum arches his back, his body jerking for a few moments but then going still, holding his breath as he comes all over his stomach and chest. Jinyoung’s thrusts start losing rhythm and he even stops for a second to take in the beauty that is Jaebum when he comes, his head thrown back, eyes scrunched close, his mouth open, but quickly biting down on his bottom lip to suppress a long and loud moan. Jinyoung loses it when Jaebum softly and weakly whimpers his name as he starts coming down from his high.

 

He comes inside Jaebum, filling him up and grinding into him to ride out his orgasm. He slowly pulls out, watching as his come starts dribbling out from Jaebum's gaping hole, which clenches and unclenches around nothing but air. Jinyoung gently thrusts inside again, rocking his hips against Jaebum, getting his come inside of him again. Both of them hiss and shudder at the sensitivity, but when Jinyoung goes to pull out again, Jaebum holds him in place.

 

“Stay, just for a bit,” Jaebum whispers, his voice hoarse. “I like how you feel inside of me.”

 

Jinyoung gulps at Jaebum’s words and would be up for round two if they hadn’t just finished round one. He looks at Jaebum, at his pink hair, his tired feline eyes, his still flushed cheeks, and the languid smile on his face

 

“God, Jaebum, if only you knew the things you do to me.” Jinyoung sighs as he lays on top of him, as comfortably for both of them as possible, hissing slightly when he slips out of Jaebum. Jaebum whines at the empty feeling; feeling Jinyoung's hot come oozing out from inside of him and dribbling down his thighs, knowing he’ll feel uncomfortable and sticky soon enough, but let’s himself enjoy the moment.

 

Jinyoung places his head on Jaebum’s chest, feeling content as Jaebum threads his fingers through his hair, listening to Jaebum’s soothing heartbeat.

 

And Jinyoung realizes that it’s not about all the things that make up Jaebum that he loves. No, it’s much more than that. It’s simply Jaebum that he loves, him alone.

 

As he slowly drifts off to sleep again with that thought in mind, Jaebum mumbles and Jinyoung feels his chest vibrate, “Hey, Jinyoung.”

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, CONGRRATS, it means you read the whole thing and made it till the end
> 
> shout out to my girlf ria aka my beta (i'd make a sex joke about her totally not being a beta but i feel like she'd skin me alive if i did) for putting up with me through the whole process of writing and my grammar and making this mess of a fic something i can be proud of <3
> 
> again, THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
